


Nickname

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [21]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo gives George a new nickname.





	Nickname

It began as a normal conversation, with Ringo telling George about something crazy he had seen at the club. “…and I couldn’t stop laughing—Georgie, you should have seen it—”

George, who had zoned out to stare at Ringo’s smile, snapped back to attention. “Wait—what did you just say?”

“I said you should have seen—”

“No, I mean…what did you call me?”

Ringo blushed. “Oh—sorry—didn’t mean to call you that out loud—”

George grabbed the hand of his panicking bandmate and squeezed. “It’s alright. I liked it.”

Slowly, Ringo’s smile returned. “I liked it too, Georgie.”


End file.
